wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lapis The Hybrid
OC belongs to Lapis. Please don't edit or steal without permission. Coding by Cloud the SeaWing And edits made by Lapis. 'Appearance' Lapis is a short, chubby dragon, he has large wings and a long neck and tail, his posture isn’t the best. He has strong, muscular arms and legs that help him go at high speeds, but not for long periods of time. He has un-webbed spines on his back, but his chest fin does have a small amount of webbing that lets him be streamlined in the water. He has mainly dark blue scales, but he does have some purple, like his glowscales and eyes. He lacks many glowscales, they only are on his underbelly and end near the base of his scales, they are very dim, but are always glowing dimly. He has a very busy pattern on his wings, his stars are white and very close together and mixed. 'Personality' Lapis is a very quiet and concealed dragonet, he would rather be alone or with the ones he loves, but he can be heard humming to himself when he is alone. He has a hard time learning and gets frustrated whenever he is trying to read a longer sentence or paragraph, he always needs help to spell something out if he needs to. Lapis shows a clear interest in space, he absolutely loves to look at the stars and the moons, he loves to sleep under the stars and draw a night sky. He will often have a large leaf pouch with scrolls, ink and feather quills to be able to write things down and sketch images of an animal he sees on the beach or in the forest, he is happiest when he is in nature, he will find a snake or bug and he will hold them and study them, he will never kill or eat something he finds in the wild, he will only kill if he really needs to. Lapis is a somewhat brave, hotheaded dragon, he would do anything to help his siblings. He is kind to anyone he meets, weather it be a low ranked dragon or a noble. he gets easily exited and happy, he can become overly happy when he is around a dragon he loves and will let himself go, talking about anything and not becoming embarresed if he says something stupid infront of them, he doesn’t care as long as it isn’t a stranger. Lapis is quite an odd dragon, he loves to have fun and mess around with dragons, getting a sense of happiness when he makes another dragon feel better or laugh. he has said he’s alive for the pure reason of making other dragons feel better. He loves to be in the rain and splash around in the mud and get her wings dirty, he will always be a dragonet at heart, nothing is able to change that for him. Lapis is known to become testy and snappy when he is trying to do something like draw or if he is on his way somewhere, he likes to keep his mind on what he’s doing and not get distracted from it. If something isn’t making him happy or he is in pain, he will keep it to himself, not saying anything about it or if it can be helped, he will always try to make himself suffer so he doesn’t make anyone else be concerned about what is wrong with him but this makes it so he is prone to emotional explosions because of not expressing his pain or sadness. Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Dragonsonas